Boolean exclusive OR (XOR) and exclusive NOR (XNOR) logic gates are useful in applications such as label switching, parity checking, and pattern recognition. Existing implementations of all-optical logic gates are wavelength dependent and cannot process multiple signals at different wavelengths at the same time.